This invention relates to devices for protecting against pressure build up resulting from undesirable overheating and, more particularly, to a thermally actuated release mechanism for venting of a container such as a rocket casing where the pressure build up can result in catastrophic damage to personnel and property in the vicinity.
As a result of a number of well publicized accidents in recent years involving premature and inadvertent activation of munitions with resultant loss of life among service personnel as well as other damage, there has been an increased emphasis on "insensitive munitions" which are safer to store, handle and use. A specific problem relates to the build up of combustion gases in rocket motors and similar devices when the ignition temperature of the contents of the rocket is reached inadvertently. The inadvertent elevation of temperature can occur, for example, when storing, handling, or deploying rockets in the vicinity of a fire or jet exhaust or the like. A failure or inability to vent these gases can result in catastrophic damage personnel and property.
A number of attempts have been made to achieve venting of rocket casings including the use of explosive charges to rupture the casing, the use of various mechanisms to be actuated or deactuated prior to use of the rocket and complex pressure vessels designed to disintegrate upon heating. None of these attempts has produced a universal solution. Typically these attempted solutions have been bulky and complex in design resulting in increased costs, decreased reliability and, in some cases, adding an additional hazard.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a safer rocket by providing a simple, inexpensive yet effective release mechanism for achieving venting of a rocket container under elevated temperatures and internal pressure.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a release mechanism which is compact and conserves space within the rocket casing.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a release mechanism which can be used in a variety of other applications requiring relief from pressure build up.